Checkmate
by Tea and Fairy Lights
Summary: Harry and Ron ponder over a game of chess. One-shot. Slash. Fluff. Written before HBP but edited after DH .


They sat across from one another in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. The flames flickered in a winter's waltz, reflecting off of their glazed eyes in a soporific swirl. Glistening green eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses met brown in an exhausted stupor. At the wee hour of one, the duo appeared poised in their fatigued state, suppressing passion at a low heat. Even though they had their Potions final in the morning, they were not considering hitting the sack. Their hearts thickly drummed in their ears, pulsating in unison like church bells. With each second their blood flowed more quickly, nearing the speed of a hummingbird.

"_What was that?"_ Harry thought to himself. He leaned back in his leather armchair. In its age it began to sag, much like Harry's tired eyes. He and Ron had pondered over a game of wizard chess for the previous hour. It was one of their most intense matches yet. As they slipped through the sand of insomnia's hourglass, their jittering nerves threw their brains into delusion. Twitching eyeballs observed irritated chess pieces yawning and curling into sleep cocoons on the checkered board. A knight lifted up a white flag in surrender, requesting to forfeit the night's strategy battle. They ignored the chess pieces' pleas and the stared at the board, the checkered pattern blurring into an Escher painting. Wizard Chess became a ritual between these two, and they never quit one match.

Tiny pearls of sweat slid down from Ron's s temple. A thick knot of restlessness formed in his chest as his slender hand brushed against Harry's soft and strong one. A buzzing current filled with warmth rushed up his arm. A river of flames shot up his spine. The chill of a ghost's whisper slid down his back.

"K-king to F6," Ron stuttered. He squirmed in his seat. He looked down at the floor, breathing slowly.

"_Open the chest, deepen the heart,"_ he chanted to himself. He attempted to center his mind through meditation, a practice he kept up with for years. Distracted by the night's energy, he thought of the days of summer, years previously, when his first interest in Harry stemmed. Although they were best friends, they grew closer as they took martial arts; it was required for all students by Madam Hooch to be able to defend themselves if means of magic were unavailable. Their friendship grew with each rank they reached. With each loop they tied into their obis their hearts twisted like the array of colorful knots that slung across their waists.

Over the years the yin yang pair could be found near the lake meditating under the shady trees. They forced their minds into the realm of the serene, the quiet surrounding them in the autumn wind of their seventh year. Even though they were disciplined martial artists, one with the world and at a state to control their emotions and internal energy, thoughts of love sneaked into their tranquil heads which jolted them back onto the grassy field, and Ron back to his game of wizard chess.

"All this movement of our kings makes me remember last year," Harry smirked.

Ron slumped in his chair as he remembered when he finally confessed to Harry that he was gay. Even though he never spoke of his buried longing for his best friend, he wondered if his confession were a mistake. Harry appeared to not be phased, yet his spirit elated with the news. Harry too had longed for Ron, and as a joke he rallied up many a girl to give him tons of kisses on Valentine's Day- accompanied by a rousing chorus of Weasley Is Our King. "

Who will wear the crown this time?" Harry sighed, his lips curling into a nostalgic smile. "King to F7."

"If only you knew you that in my heart you_ are_ my king…" Ron blurted out. Harry's eyes widened.

"What?"

Ron jiggled his leg nervously, causing his trousers to wrinkle even more. "Nothing. King to H8."

The flames in the fireplace licked at the thick logs, causing a few crackles.

Harry couldn't take it any longer. His heart was in his throat, pulsing. The tension was too much. His eyes furiously searched the board for a finishing move. "Rook to H6."

"Checkm-" Ron began to say, but before he could finish the word, Harry leapt out off his seat and silenced him with a gentle kiss.

"In my mind, you are my king. Wear your crown with pride."


End file.
